Challenging The Law
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Footloose parody! Loved the movie so I thought I'd make a Skyeward story about it! There's a big twist in a later chapter, so watch out! Ther might also be hints of FitzSimmons and Coulson/May. I do not own any of the songs I use, Agents of SHIELD (would be in heaven), or Footloose (would be in high heaven)


**Hey guys! This is that movie parody I was talking about! It's based off of one of my favorite movies of all time… Footloose! Now, it's based off the newer one. Because, a) It was the first version I watched, b) I haven't watched the older one in a while, so I don't remember it as well. Don't worry. There's a huge twist in one of the later chapters. Here's your cast list!**

**Grant Ward as Ren McCormack  
Skye as Ariel Moore  
Phil Coulson as Reverend Moore  
Melinda May as Vi Moore  
Leo Fitz as Willard Hewitt  
Jemma Simmons as Rusty  
Miles Lydon as Chuck Craston**

**And I think that's it. I know some of the Footloose characters don't act like the Agents of SHIELD character I assigned but I needed to put them all in there. And of course I put Skye and Grant as the main roles. It's me! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

Grant Ward hopped off the bus he had been on for hours. He'd been traveling from Boston to a small Georgia town, Bomont. He had everything he owned stowed in a duffle bag and a backpack. As he headed towards the train track, he looked around the small town. It looked like a normal Georgia town. He didn't know what he'd been expecting differently. Across the train track, he saw the car lot he was looking for. It was owned by his Uncle Wesley. He came to this town to live with his uncle, aunt, and two little cousins.

The cousins were the first to spot him. They were two little girls only about a year apart. The younger one was named Gracie and the older one was named Belle. **(A/N Totally making up the names. I have no idea what the cousins' names are)** They came running up with all the excitement little girls should have. "Mama!" Belle called towards the house, "He's here! Grant's here!"

Grant smiled and stooped down so he could scoop them up in a hug. "Hey, girls." He said to them, "You're getting so big."

His Aunt Lulu came up after he put the girls down and gave him another hug, "Hey, Grant." She greeted, "Hope you got some sleep on that bus."

"I got plenty of sleep. Thanks, Aunt Lulu." He said to her. He turned to see his Uncle Wesley coming up to him. They two men shook hands, "Hey, Uncle Wesley."

"Too big to call me Unce-y Wes like you used to?" Wesley asked him and Grant laughed a little.

"Okay," Lulu broke in, "Who's hungry?"

The two little cousins' hands shot up in the air. "That's sounds good." Wesley agreed and Grant nodded. Wesley motioned to Grant's duffle bag, "Need any help with that?" But Grant picked up the bag himself. The family walked into the house together.

Once the table was set and everyone was serving themselves, Gracie asked, "Grant, how do you make a tissue dance?" Grant shrugged, "You put a little boogie in it." Grant let out a small laugh. Gracie was at that age where she thought everything was hilarious. Grant couldn't spoil her fun.

"Okay," Lulu interrupted, "Whose turn is it to say grace?"

"Daddy's!" The two girls shouted together.

"Well, everybody grab hands," Wesley said. Grant took both his cousins' hands. He kinda blocked out Wesley's prayer. Ever since his mother's death, his faith in God was a little shaky. After grace and dinner, Wesley took Grant to his room. "This used to be my office, but Lulu fixed it up for you. Got everything you need. Water, power, bed."

Grant put his duffle bag on the bed, "Thanks, Uncle Wesley. That money you sent us at the end, it helped a lot." He said thankfully.

"Wish we could 'a done more." Wesley said apologetically.

"I really want to pull my weight around here." Grant told him, "Making meals, fixing up, getting a job."

Wesley nodded, "I talked to Andy over at the cotton gin. You can start in the middle of this week." Grant nodded. He wanted to work with engines but at least he could help out. It was the least he could do.

Wesley walked out of the office to the garage. Grant followed closely behind, asking, "So, how am I going to get to school and work? You got a subway here in Mulberry?"

"There's that Yankee sarcasm I've been hearing so much about." Wesley teased as he came to a stop next to something hidden by a sheet, "I hear you're good with engines and cars. I'll tell you what. If you can fix this up, it's all yours." Wesley pulled off the sheet revealing a beat up Volkswagen bug.

Wesley left, leaving Grant with the car. Grant sighed at how much work it was gonna be. He pulled out his ipod and put in the earbuds. Maybe it would go faster with music. He started to get to work on the car. After he got new wheels on it, he had to replace the gas pedal with a rope because he couldn't find one at the time. Once he got it, he decided if it was gonna be his car, it was gonna have to play music. He finally got the music pounding through the speakers and the engine working. He hoped in the drivers seat to give the car a test drive.

Gracie and Belle started to cheer at the sight that the old car was working. Grant was cruising down the highway with the music blasting when he heard the familiar police sirens. He looked in his rearview mirror and saw a police car telling him to pull over. "Shit." He cursed.

He pulled over and the cop came to the window. "Step out of the car, son." The cop, his nametag read Andrews, said.

Grant obeyed. "There a problem, officer?" He asked. He was from Boston. He knew the drill.

"Drivers license?" Andrews asked. Grant reached into his pocket and pulled out his license. Andrews examined it before saying, "Massachusetts?" Grant nodded, "You got that music cranked pretty loud there."

"You gonna arrest me for playing Quiet Riot?" Grant sarcastically asked.

"Don't give me sass, boy." Andrews ordered.

"Yankee sarcasm." Grant muttered using his uncle's term.

"What?" Andrews asked.

"Nothing." Grant said. Andrews handed him back his license along with a ticket. "I have to appear in court?" Andrews nodded, "For what?"

"Disturbing the peace." Andrews answered, "Peaceful out here, ain't it? Don't let this happen again." With that, Andrews got back in his car and drove away. Grant looked at the ticket and cursed under his breath at it.

* * *

The next day was Sunday, so as usual for all citizens of Bomont, Grant attended church with his uncle's family. He was only half listening to the preacher talk about 'progress' or whatever. His mind started to wander and he looked around at all the citizens. One girl he caught looking at him. She had light brown hair and soft brown eyes. She gave him a small smile and turned to her friend sitting next to her. The friend was the one who caught Grant's attention. She had long dark brown hair that went down almost to her back. She had doe-brown eyes that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight coming in from the stain glass windows. She looked at Grant and gave him a small wave. He smiled back and turned his attention back to the preacher.

After the service, Wesley took Grant to see the preacher, "Great service, Phil." Wesley complimented. He motioned to Grant, "This is my nephew, Grant Ward. The one I was talking to you about."

"Oh yes. I'm Reverend Coulson." He introduced as he shook Grant's hand. A woman with black hair came up next to the reverend, "This is my wife, Melinda." Grant shook the woman's hand.

"You're starting Bomont high tomorrow, right?" Melinda asked Grant, who nodded.

"You came at a good time." Coulson said, "This year's senior class is the biggest in the school's history. The senior class has… well let's see. Roger!" He waved to another man. The man walked over, "How many students does the senior class have?"

"About 217." Roger answered, "Give or take a dropout. Do you play football? Cause we really need a good kicker." Coulson nodded in agreement, "Now, if you're gonna be on the team, you need to be clean. I hear you already had a run in with the law. For playing music too loudly."

"Seriously?" Wesley asked to no one in general.

Melinda took Grant by the arm and led him away towards a group of girls. Including the two girls he saw in church. "I want you to meet my daughter. She goes to Bomont high too." She explained, "Skye! Come here and meet the new kid." The girl with long dark hair came over to them. _She's even more amazing up close, _Grant thought but quickly pushed the thought away. "Skye, this is Grant Ward."

"Hi." He said with a small smile.

"Hey," She said back also with a small smile. He could hear the southern accent in her voice. She looked over Melinda's shoulder, "Daddy?" The reverend came over, "Jemma and I have that science project to do, so I was thinking I could just stay the night at her house."

"On a school night?" Colson asked. He was obviously overprotective of her.

"Jemma?" Skye called, looking over her shoulder to the girl with light brown hair, "Isn't that project gonna take all night?"

"Yeah." Jemma answered, "At least." Skye looked back at her father expectantly.

"I guess so." Coulson said reluctantly.

"Thanks, daddy!" Skye said excitedly and kissed him on the cheek. She turned to Grant, "I'll see you at school tomorrow." Then she turned and ran back to Jemma. But not before sending a little bit of a flirtatious wave at Grant.

_She's definitely not like other girls, _Grant thought to himself. He definitely wanted to get to know her better. Not exactly the easiest thing in the world, considering her boyfriend that he didn't even know yet.

* * *

**How was that for a first chapter? Tell me if you guys want me to continue this story. Cause I really have faith in it.**

**Quote of The Day:** **Why should I care what other people think of me? I am who I am. And who I wanna be. –Avril Lavigne **

**Song Suggestion: Dance The Night Away –David Banner (Favorite Footloose song, except for maybe Footloose)**

**Hope you all liked this! Don't forget to follow me on Twitter. Imperfectly Me! I post updates about my stories, so follow me if you want faster updates. R&R please!**


End file.
